Our Neighborhood Festival
Our Neighborhood Festival is the 24th episode of Blue's Clues from season 5. Characters Present *Blue *Joe *Sidetable *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Cinnamon *Tickety *Slippery *Shovel *Pail *Magenta *Orange Kitten *Purple Kangaroo *Green Puppy *Periwinkle *Snail *Gopher *Boris *Marlee *Miss Marigold Summary Joe & Blue invite the viewers to a neighborhood festival. Recap There's a big neighborhood festival being held in the Blue's Clues neighborhood. Everyone's excited about everything that's happening, although different things excite different characters. Magic is always a mainstay with Periwinkle and he has Joe & Blue play a Guess Who game and then provides Joe with a festival passport in which he can put stickers to represent the various events he's attended. By playing Shovel's beanbag toss game, we get another sticker, as well as a modeled look of the neighborhood. Marlee the librarian also has a game to play, a storybook game in which we match characters with the stories that they belong in. At the end of it all, the evening is capped off with a beautiful fireworks display. Trivia/Goofs *This episode was dedicated to the memory of Fred Rogers, host of the long running series "Mister Roger's Neighborhood" from 1968-2001. The episode was produced four months after his unfortunate passing. ** The dedication card before the closing credits read; "In Loving Memory of Fred Rogers. The neighborhood won't be the same without you." A short instrumental remix of the Mister Roger's Neighborhood theme song was also played during the dedication. *This episode introduces a new format for the clues. They are magically animated onto Joe's notebook paper and they sing & talk. Joe is not shown drawing the clues and does not explain how to draw them. It wasn't put to permanent use just yet. ** This new format however, received negative feedback from fans. *The 1812 Overture plays as the fireworks are going off. *This was Up's only appearence with a female voice. *This is the 6th Episode where a viewer says No A Clue from Words & Hide and Seek. *This was the 2nd time that Blue didn't join in the Mail song. The 1st time it happened was in Blue's Big Costume Party. *In this episode, during the Mailtime Segment, there is a game of freeze dance. At one point, the music stops and there is a boy that is supposed to be frozen, but his visible reflection shows that he is still jumping up and down. *When everyone is gathered for the fireworks, Periwinkle announces that there's five seconds until the fireworks. Then, Joe apparently freezes time and says that they should count down from five. Only once the countdown begins does time apparently start again. *When Joe was getting his notebook from Sidetable, the eggplant parmigiana Sidetable made was on top of the drawer. But when Joe started singing, suddenly, the phone was there! *When Joe gets ready to draw the "Flashing Colors" clue, he first talks about how he's going to pull out his red crayon to draw the color red, but because of the new animation format, we don't hear him talk about or see him pulling out any of the other color crayons. In fact, at the rate the animation proceeds, it seems like Joe never had time to pull out any of the other crayons at all. *This is the second time the entire cast sings "The So Long Song" from "Blue's Big Musical Movie". *This episode is available along with episodes of other Nick Jr. cartoons on the DVD Nick Jr. Celebrates Spring. It is also the last of four episodes on the Blue's Room DVD Fred's Birthday. *Snail appears in four locations in this episode. *This episode first aired in primetime - 8 P.M. at night. One of two special episodes shown in primetime during the summer of 2003. *Marlee Matlin receives a "Featuring As" credited. *In the Mailtime Segment, Since Joe's already outside, Mailbox doesn't have to extend all the way inside the house today. Joe sits right down on the sidewalk to read the letter. * The fireworks are similar to some characters. *The Mailtime footage for this episode is very similar to Magenta Comes Over where Joe runs outside from the festival all the way to Mailbox while singing the whole song. Gallery Fest.jpg Our Neighborhood Festival 001.jpg Our Neighborhood Festival 002.jpg Our Neighborhood Festival 003.jpg Our Neighborhood Festival 004.jpg Our Neighborhood Festival 005.jpg Our Neighborhood Festival 006.jpg Our Neighborhood Festival 007.jpg Our Neighborhood Festival 008.jpg Our Neighborhood Festival 009.jpg Our Neighborhood Festival 010.jpg Our Neighborhood Festival 011.jpg Our Neighborhood Festival 012.jpg Our Neighborhood Festival 013.jpg Our Neighborhood Festival 014.jpg Our Neighborhood Festival 015.jpg Our Neighborhood Festival_016.jpg Our Neighborhood Festival_017.jpg Our Neighborhood Festival_018.jpg Our Neighborhood Festival_019.jpg Our Neighborhood Festival_020.jpg Our Neighborhood Festival_021.jpg Our Neighborhood Festival_022.jpg Our Neighborhood Festival_023.jpg Our Neighborhood Festival_024.jpg Our Neighborhood Festival_025.jpg Our Neighborhood Festival_026.jpg Our Neighborhood Festival_027.jpg Our Neighborhood Festival_028.jpg Our Neighborhood Festival_029.jpg Our Neighborhood Festival_030.jpg Our Neighborhood Festival_031.jpg Our Neighborhood Festival_032.jpg Our Neighborhood Festival_033.jpg Our Neighborhood Festival_034.jpg Our Neighborhood Festival_035.jpg Our Neighborhood Festival_036.jpg Our Neighborhood Festival_037.jpg Our Neighborhood Festival_038.jpg Our Neighborhood Festival_039.jpg Our Neighborhood Festival_040.jpg Our Neighborhood Festival_041.jpg MAIL_11.jpg Our Neighborhood Festival_042.jpg Our Neighborhood Festival_043.jpg Our Neighborhood Festival_044.jpg Our Neighborhood Festival_045.jpg Our Neighborhood Festival_046.jpg Our Neighborhood Festival_047.jpg Our Neighborhood Festival_048.jpg Our Neighborhood Festival_049.jpg Our Neighborhood Festival_050.jpg Our Neighborhood Festival_051.jpg Our Neighborhood Festival_052.jpg Our Neighborhood Festival_053.jpg Our Neighborhood Festival_054.jpg Our Neighborhood Festival_055.jpg Our Neighborhood Festival_056.jpg Our Neighborhood Festival_057.jpg Our Neighborhood Festival_058.jpg Our Neighborhood Festival_059.jpg Our Neighborhood Festival_060.jpg Our Neighborhood Festival_061.jpg Our Neighborhood Festival_062.jpg Our Neighborhood Festival_063.jpg Our Neighborhood Festival_064.jpg Our Neighborhood Festival_065.jpg Our Neighborhood Festival_066.jpg Our Neighborhood Festival_067.jpg Our Neighborhood Festival_068.jpg Our Neighborhood Festival_069.jpg Our Neighborhood Festival_070.jpg Our Neighborhood Festival_071.jpg Our Neighborhood Festival_072.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 5 Category:Orange Shirt Category:2003 Category:Joe Episodes Category:No Skidoo Episodes Category:No Skidoo Category:Episodes Where Mailtime Happens Before Finding the Second Clue Category:Episodes That Start Outside Category:DVD Category:Book Category:VHS Category:Episodes Where Joe is On the Left Side at the End of the Mailtime Song Category:Episodes With Color Clues Category:Episodes With The So Long Song Not Sung In The House Category:Episodes Where Video Letters Don't End With Bye Joe Category:Episodes Where Video Letter Kids Drop a Present